terovafandomcom-20200214-history
Dragons
Entry XII.VI.III Concerning the Dragonkind of the plane of Terova. Unlike other planes I have visited the dragonkind of Terova are a much lonelier brood. It seems in this world, only one kind of each breed of dragons exists at a time. Living their lives, dying and then mysteriously, somewhere in Terova a new egg of that breed appears. If a Green Dragon slays a Blue Dragon in combat, upon the wisp of its last breath, a new egg is summoned into existence somewhere. Each new dragon learns more about their past lives through some unknown meditation, but still forms new personalities after each hatching. What follows is the info I have obtained on the current dragons, as of the cycle 3287. Saccularius- Black- Very Old, Female-head of a thieves guild in a large human metropolis (Kintor Knoll?), has secured a large stockpile of treasure threw this venture. Laeviculus- Blue- Ancient, Male- Lives in a desert with control over a large band of slavers. Has grown weary of attacking civilization and is now bored with terrorizing the land. Has ceased following their nomad routes and now simply waits for them to enter his territory. Gregalis- Brass, Younger Male, Last life was ended by Laeviculus, details unknown. Lives in a mountain cave near a halfling, Blubberflie trade route. Adores seeking them for conversation in all forms. Still does not understand that he terrifies the Blubberflies. Aequitas- Bronze, Adult, Male- Wanders the central coastline of Terova's large central lake and her islands. Defending sailors from pirates and slavers. Has been known to appear as a bald, tan human of old age. Ludus-Copper,Young, Male- A traveller, spends time in varying cities usually in human or halfling form. Prankster, loves to cause trouble on Blubberflie trade routes. Dear friend to Gregalis, last killed by Larius for playing one to many tricks on her, now is wary of her territory. Collects items with magical properties. Salvator- Gold, Ancient, Male- Hard to track, wanders the land starting slave uprisings and fighting evil in all forms. Has fought beside adventurers of legend and once killed Primordials for attacking a human settlement many years ago. Appears sometimes on record as a silver haired human male Primordialis- Green, Wyrmling, Female- Lives in the orcish forests. Fancies herself a fearsome predator but has lost to big cats or Paddox's more then she would like to admit. Has recently been pushed south by orcish infighting. Cupiditas- Red, Old, Female- Lives deep within the Shattered Lands in Oxyrium rich mines. She manages to rule over a group of kobolds and goblins who war with each other for her favor. She rules as their queen as long as they satiate her greed. Pax- Silver, Ancient, Female- Was an admirer of a fair and noble elvish hero who gave her life for her people. She now serves as leader of a holy order charged with protecting that heroes final resting place. Secretly has had a long lasting relationship with Salvator. Appears as a silver haired elf. Barbarus- White,Adult, Male- Gruff yet charismatic, he has banded together a tribe of northern minotaurs who now raid and terrorize the cold southern lands. Rumor has it that he fears tight spaces, possibly connected to a past life. -Pacran Offshore, Nomadic Rogue and tourist of the Omniverse. Category:Beasts Category:Dragons